Project Summary The objective of the symposium titled: RCMI Translational Science 2017: Collaborate, Innovate, Educate, Community is to create a forum for intellectual exchange, collaborative interactions within and beyond the RCMI Institutions, and to share new and innovative approaches toward eliminating health disparities. The proposed conference activity presents an opportunity for the multidisciplinary RCMI community of scientists and trainees, clinicians, pharmacists, nurses and other allied healthcare professionals, and community partners to come together as a group to exchange ideas, facilitate collaborative partnerships, discuss and develop strategies for addressing and eliminating health disparities and discuss best methods for training and providing career development opportunities for the next generation of biomedical scientists. The conference will also extend the reach and visibility of the RCMI community by engaging NIMHD and NIH grantees with research interest in health disparities, and engaging healthcare practitioners (physicians, pharmacists and allied health professionals), community partners and industry collaborators toward meaningful inclusion of minorities in clinical trials. The agenda will include invited keynote/plenary lectures by nationally recognized scholars, oral and poster presentations by RCMI investigators and technical workshops.